Cravitus
Colonel Cravitus Sucima Armat (Used Aliases include A. Kerman, K. Averii) is the CEO and Chief Engineer of the Armat arms company, and an accomplished Colonial Marine Officer, along with having the currently unbreakable record for longest M5 RPG kill. His exact age is not known (Estimates can be seen in the Theories section), but it is assumed he is the youngest USCM Colonel to date. In the article below and most articles on the site that include Cravitus, he will be referred to as Kerman and Cravitus. History Early Life Born on a planet on the edge of human space between the Anglo-Japanese arms and the American arms of coloniaztion, it's location was lost 'in a fire', and his medical papers also 'in a fire'. However, his time within the Corps is well documented and continues to be, and hints to his past have been caught many times. The following is pieced together and filled with speculation from recorded statements. Born on the planet Kerbin (Searches for this planet have not resulted in anything), Cravitus was the son of Peter S. Armat (The late owner of Armat Battlefield Systems) and an undocumented woman, and suffers from a rare skin condition that, although did not affect his father, affected his mother (It is important to note that there was no mention of the Elder Armat having a wife). Taking an early interest into rocket science, Cravitus studied engineering vigorously, and due to his father, also took an interest into firearms. At what is assumed to be 18-21, Cravitus joined the Colonial Marines in Epsilon Eridani on February 28th, 2177, following an incident that claimed his mother's life involving rocket boosters. Allegedly, he falsified his name using help from his father, and was registered as Cravitus A. Kerman. In the Colonial Marines Fresh out of Boot Camp (Where further name mishaps occured and Cravitus was labeled CK Averii), Cravitus was sent to the Anglo-Japanese arm of the galaxy and assigned to the then-infamous Haestrom Wing, and within three days of active duty became a Gunnery Sergeant due to the sheer amount of fighting he faced during his tour of duty there. During his tour, he served in the Defense of Broken Anvil, capital of a US colony, the Assault on Eridani, the Second Battle of Solomon VI and other battles, serving with USCM and UKCM alike in primarily Ground and Air roles. During this deployment, he recieved a letter, and in it contained the news of his father's death (XM99A Misfire) and his inheritance of the Armat company. On his last deployment, during the Cignus-V incident, he was field-promoted to Lieutenant as the Drop Site massacare happened around him, though only later did he officially become a Lieutenant, first surviving the jungles and harsh wildlife of the planet after being shot down. Between Tours Allegedly, with evidence found on his personal computer, cryogenic records, and eyewitness accounts, the USS Cynthian, the Prodigy-Class destroyer he was assigned to, was crippled and he abandoned ship, being one of the only people to reach an EEV before Japanese forces caught up in force during the US withdrawal from Cignus. Although almost all other crew of the Cynthian were unaccounted for and presumed still held as POWs by Japan, Cravitus strangely escaped and was found among the returning forces a few weeks later. Although the then-Lieutenant had dismissed questions as to how he returned, evidence gathered suggests he had been given a ride by unknown forces. Upon finishing his tour, on leave he immediately designed a large series of weapons and pushed for older prototypes he deemed fit to be put into service, seeing firsthand what marines needed. Among the weapons designed and put into service (And also adopted by the USCM) are the M42A2, M47A3, M39A2, and many more. Today Upon reentering service, he was promoted to Captain, and continued tinkering between deployments. Upon the resignation of former commandant Quaker45, he was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. Following the resignation of Darkspiritwolf, he was promoted to Colonel. Leads the Haestrom Fighter Wing under the callsign Irk. Best-Of Quotes *"Good christ, good christ, why, does no-one shut u~p?" - Skype social chat. *"Keep the trays in the upright position, dammit!" - Randomly shouted while flying a V54. *Combustion* - One of the older Cravphrases, Cravitus randomly 'Combusts' at times to entertain himself. Theories Name Discrepancies *It's believed that A. Kerman and K. Averii are really just errors created by misrepresenting his middle name, and that his full name is Cravitus Averii-Kerman Armat. *Some believe that Cravitus was not really the son of the Elder Armat, but rather the son of a close friend, referred to only as J. Kerman in evidence discovered. *Yet another theory suggests that Cravitus was the son of an unknown person referred to only as T. Averii. *Another theory suggests that Cravitus's full name is C. Sucima Averii-Kerman, suggesting that the first and Second theories are two halves of the same coin. *Conspiracy Theorists believe that Crav is really an Alien that operated with the Elder Armat, and that his true name is indeed C. S. Averii-Kerman. Age *If he was 18-21 in 2177, then with the three years it took to transport, train, and then teach him how to fly, he would only be 21-24 by 2180, during his assignment to Haestrom/Wolfpack. Come 2183, he should be 24-27. Of course, this is all chronological age, and not biological age due to the time distortions of Cryo and space travel in general. NON-LORE! Cravitus joined the USCM around March 29th, 2013 shortly after returning from a months-long Roblox break after losing interest in groups. Starting around march 26th, he worked on his first and then best gun since returning, an M41A pulse rifle, which was positively recieved by Wonkaspare around the 29th, a then-LTGen, giving Cravitus the courage to send a join request. His first training was under that of former General Go70 not long after, and was an eager student and soldier, and eagerly defended alongside MB forces during battle. Within three days, he reached Gunnery Sergeant due to the sheer amount of fighting occuring during the first Keyrut UNSC - UWF war, in which the USCM was allied with the UWF. On one of his late nights/early mornings spent patroling, he met Qwerty1806 , then just a private, and befriended him, shortly before showing him his M41A model. This arguably influenced the path of USCM development significantly, as although Wonkaspare was an excellent modeler, no one else recorded had produced an M41A in such detail, and soon after Qwerty1806 began scripting the first recognizably semi-modern M41A, soon after with an M240 incinerator (Suggested by then-colonel Skull26), an M39 SMG, the first M40 Grenade, and an M39 SMG, all within his first week, setting his status as a 'living weapons factory'. WIth his love of the Marines, discovery of the new Roblox Studio CFrame button, and the inability to sleep like a normal human for some reason, Cravitus began to crank out weapon models as Qwerty scripted, bringing the Corps to a status recognizable by most marines. He was also still rather active, doing what he could to balance school, mucking about, and training/simulations, and after a particularly successful event, held the first USCM Livestream, streaming Aliens to the marines fortunate enough to watch, and his livestreams became common, where he livestreamed Kerbal Space Program, Aliens, and more Kerbals. His time in the corps hit a few lows, unfortunately, with events such as the infamous and little-known breakdown of Go70, the period the marine known as Macgavin was in the USCM, and the times he and others were put through absurd conditions ingame. He climbed to Lieutenant, Captain, down to Sergeant Major, and back to Lieutenant over a span of many events in the marines, such as the creation of the original SF72, his first Justin.TV IP ban (He accidentally livestreamed Aliens without passwording his channel), and the time Darkspiritwolf was commandant. One of the notable things in his career besides the above was the time he was an acting colonel appointed by scaryblokhead, who was on vacation. He had harbored a rivalry with former LTGEN Wonkaspare, who has retired from Roblox due to academic activities taking precedence (As they should). Today, he's a COL and one of the only official USCM modelers left. He's also: -Head of Law/Regulations/Rules (Official) -Head of Lore/The wiki (Official) -Head of Diplomatics (Official) -Director of the Committee for ITO, his Interstellar Marines group. Trivia *Can do 20% more canon lore in 10 seconds flat. *As an in-group joke, Cravitus is referred to as a Kerbal, as in the ones from the Space Simulator Kerbal Space Program, and sometimes as an Irken, as in the ones from the cancelled early 2000s cartoon Invader Zim. *Cravitus is actually something of a hobbyist writer *'Crav's recommended storage temperature is 60 degrees Fahrenheit.' *'Do not store the Crav above 100 degrees Fahrenheit.' *'Failiure to store the Crav under 100 degrees Fahrenheit may result in combustion.' *'Cravitus designed over 30 different weapons that have served with the USCM.' *Crav designed a Conestoga, as well as the USCM Prodigy Class Heavy Assault Cruiser. *Believes that the Conestoga can hold it's own against the old Protego, which Scaryblokhead agreed to. Scary does not agree to Conestoga versus Prodigy with Conestoga victory. *'Originally designed USCM weapons with iron sights with the intent of them getting used. Ironically, he was making ones without them to cut down on the brickcount before Qwerty started to learn how to use them, forcing him to attach them again.' *His favorite weapons are the M47A2, M42A2, M41A, M5 RPG, and crowbars. *'Cravitus is often shot down, yet survives. He excuses this by pointing out how he moves the ejection seat button next to the 'fire' button on his control sticks.' *He is often a victim of freak accidents involving aircraft in-game, such as a time when he flew through a radio tower and into an electric fence attempting to land a tiltrotor. *'It is widely believed that Cravitus does not need sleep.' *'It is widely believed that Cravitus does not sleep.' *'It is also widely believed that Crav doesn't sleep, he just shuts down.' *'Potatoes and Corn are his favorite crop-grown products.' *'Cravitus has attempted to retire the Potato phrase, but has had issues deciding the successor between Tomato, Disease, and Tarmat.' *He believes Friends are more important than money, but mainly because, among other things, they can be eaten, used as clothing, a wallet, currency, transportation, money source, liquid source, a shield, and as a delicacy when baked at 450 degrees Fahrenheit for an hour over Cerebrospinal Fluid after being breaded. *Has been hit with a DMCA takedown at least once following a livestream of Aliens to the USCM. *Is an avid Half-Life fan *Is an avid X-COM fan *'Is outlawed in the state of ohio due to pharmaceutical concerns arising from the ingestion of genetically enhanced cornbread versus the ingestion of normal cornbread' *As he is referred to as a Irken at times, and other times as a Kerbal, he'd likely outlive everyone age-wise in-lore due to Irken/Kerbals seeming to age much, much slower. *Cravitus and his Brother tend to fight often in reality. Category:Characters